


Second Thoughts

by greenbucket



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbucket/pseuds/greenbucket
Summary: Ford gets a tattoo.
Relationships: Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Denice "Foxtrot" Ford
Kudos: 7





	Second Thoughts

“Fucking shit and fuck,” Ford squeaks, before the nice tattoo lady even has her plastic gloves on.

“Dude,” says Lardo, because. Dude. Not even gloves yet.

Tattoo lady says, “If you’re having second thoughts, remember to say _before_ I start anything on your skin.”

“Okay,” Ford replies, staring at the ceiling. “No second thoughts, go ahead.”

Tattoo lady, looking sceptical, continues preparing. Ford swallows, sits stiff and quiet. As Ford’s girlfriend _and_ a responsible citizen, Lardo can’t let this carry on. “Want me to hold your hand?”

“Yes,” says Ford immediately, sticking out her spare hand; Lardo, smiling, takes it.


End file.
